A great number of tops of one form or another have been developed over the years as a child's toy and as adult novelties. A basic top includes a mass, often disk-shaped, to provide the inertial forces to keep a top spinning, a point on one side of the mass for engaging a horizontal surface during spinning and a peg or the like on the opposite side of the mass for grasping by the fingers to spin the top.
Many different top configurations and spinning methods have been developed. A string may be wound around the top and pulled to set the top spinning. Some large tops are spun by a pumping mechanism including a vertically movable twisted metal band. Others may include lights, noise makers, etc. Spinning a top can be both enjoyable and relaxing. Typical such tops are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,639,921 to Saunders, DES58,079 to Glenn, 3,594,943 to Ryan et al. and 4,076,252 to Bernier et al.
A spinning top will tend to move off an edge of an other than horizontal surface. This will reduce spinning time and enjoyment of the top. Therefore, in order to obtain the maximum spin time it is often necessary to carefully level the surface and/or provide a very large unobstructed surface. This is often not possible on a crowded desk or table top, reducing the free spinning period.
When a top is not in use, it will tend to slide and roll on a desk or table surface. Desirably, the top will be stored in a suitable container when not in use. Such containers should be attractive and fully house the top. A base having a surface upon which a top may be spun and to which the top may be clipped when not in use is described by Tecto in Swiss Patent No. 245,108. While utilitarian, this arrangement leaves the top exposed where it could be easily dislodged from the base.
Other containers for tops are disclosed by Coffin in U.S. Pat. No. 523,513. Again, the top is simply fastened to a base, which does not have an attractive appearance when kept on a desk or the like.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved novelty top assemblies that have an attractive top that can be easily spun and will spin for a relatively long period, that provide a spinning surface that will allow the top to move easily across the surface but will prevent the top from leaving the surface, that will securely house the top when not in use and will provide a sleek, attractive appearance when the top is housed.